Devices for fixing seat coverings are already known, in particular from FR-A-2.671.704 and FR-A-2.697.873, which comprise a band of plastic material adapted to be sewn to an edge of the covering, and hooking means, comprising a flexible element, which serve to fasten the band to a predetermined element of the seat on which they may engage.